


Dust Dancing In The Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lately, Melia's been stressed dealing with matters all around the town and Fiora knows exactly what to do about it.





	Dust Dancing In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no clue what to do with this but there's also no point in keeping it to myself so enjoy.

Sharla caught her in the middle of talks with Riki, about groups of Nopon merchants with the unnerving habit to simply drop all their belongings at the side of the street upon dawn, wherever they saw fit. It was certainly no big issue but with construction work happening around the bazaar the adjacent backstreets and alleyways got cramped fast. Not only that, but in celebration of Summer's passing and the beginning of the next season festivities were said to be held during the night.

After her own attempts to talk some sense into the bunch failed, she ended up asking Riki for assistance instead; hoping the word of the Heropon could sway the travelers to finally comply with her suggestion of temporarily moving their goods into storage at one of the half-dozen warehouses around the colony.  
“Fiora told me she has matters to discuss and asked me to sent you over quickly. When I left she was still busy at the warehouse, so you should be able to find her somewhere around the bazaar”, she explained in a hurry and left just as fast.

Alone with this message Melia had made her way over to the open place, only to find no one around. With a sigh, she began checking her surroundings. To her surprise, the door to the warehouse itself was locked, but she found the door on a smaller building next to a house further down the same side was wide-open. The place looked like it had long been abandoned, the one large window on the right side of the door covered was in a thick layer of dirt with some minor cracks visible on the bottom row of the glass.  
She heard noises coming from inside.

Curious, she decided to take a step into the room and remained right behind the door, hand placed on the frame. There, she spoke to the darkness, whilst waiting for her eyes to adjust.  
“Who's there? Fiora, is it you?”

The noises stopped for a second, then she heard the clack of wet cloth hitting a surface and steps immediately followed by a thud and a painful gasp. The voice was high and very familiar. Not even a second after she had finished that thought, Fiora arrived around the corner of a cabinet, hopping on one foot as she rubbed the shin on her left. 

“Melia!”, she beamed. “So you do have some time on your hands. Why don't take a seat before I'll explain what this sudden invitation is all about?” She pointed to a small stool right next to herself.  
“I do, but not enough for a good rest”, she answered, complying. Invitation? “So what is this urgent business you spoke of?”  
Not answering right away, Fiora went right past her. She heard the click of the lock snapping into place and the soon, cool hands were placed on her shoulders.

“Let's see”, the other woman stated and without a word began to knead the tense muscles, whilst working her thumbs on her shoulder blades. "How do I put it?"  
The touch tingled, sending warm shivers from the back of her neck, down her spine, where the feeling spread all throughout her body.  
“Fiora ...”, she mouthed, barely audible.

The way her name escaped the high entian's lips was enough for the young woman to drop any pretense. She lent in and placed her lips on the older woman's neck as her arms drew her into and embrace and cupped her breasts. She gasped at the touch, electrified.  
“I don't think this is the appropriate time for such activity”, she said as grabbed the hands resting on her chest, but otherwise remained motionless.

The homs pulled away and came back into her vision. She crouched down in front of her and stared straight into her eyes, the green orbs glimmering mischievously.  
“Say that again”, she said. It was an order that, as she was well aware, would not be followed up upon.  
Oh, how much she'd love to peel of layer after layer of cloth from both their bodies, to entangle herself with Fiora, to lie skin to skin, to feel the woman's warmth radiate through every fiber of her being.  
But there was no time for any of that.

So instead, she crushed their mouths together hastily. She held onto Fiora's body whilst sitting up, effectively moving them past the table until they bumped into the lower level of the cabinet. Victorious, the homs hummed into their deepening kiss. The sound, long and deep, sent vibrations through Melia's body and without thinking her hands traveled down her back, her thighs and up again, over her rear, beneath her skirt, to the strap of her underwear.  
She was surprised however, to find Fiora's hands swiftly immobilizing her own. She broke away and gazed into her eyes.

“Remember, this is all for you.”  
With these words, the high entian had the tables turned on her. Quite easily, she was lifted off the ground and pushed onto the cabinet her back meeting the hard wood in a rather rough movement. Before she had the chance to complain, react, do anything, Fiora's hands had already reached their destination underneath her skirt. The younger woman didn't even bother removing her underwear. Instead she felt the fabric pushed aside in a hurry, before two fingers found their way inside her.  
Her eyelids fluttered shut and she moaned.

It all happened so fast, for a moment she was certain she was going to climax right then and there. However, shortly after entrance, the movement of the digits inside her slowed before they came to a halt and were removed entirely. She was panting and her lungs burned. She tried to look at Fiora, but couldn't quite make it. All she witnessed through half-closed eyelids was the image of the homs sucking on her fingers before she sank to her knees; approaching her once again.  
As vulgar as it was a gesture, the sight of Fiora doing it never failed to sent a jolt of excitement to the knot deep inside her stomach; to spur her on even further.

She remembered the first time the young homs prepared to go down on her, how she had almost fainted out of embarrassment; only slowly adjusting to Fiora's desires and finding the pleasure in such activity. When the homs' lips met the juncture of her legs, she gasped. When she felt her tongue run through her folds, her moans became strangled. And when that same tongue swiftly pushed deep inside her she cried out as she came, her vision going dark before an ocean of stars came raining down on her, more brilliant and breathtaking than the nightly skies of Eryth Sea.

The moments after, when the wave of euphoria subsided and the world returned into focus were beautiful and had become her favorite thing at an extraordinary speed. Resting against the upper level of the cabinet she began to control her intake of breath, slowly regaining her composure. Lazily, she opened her eyes as Fiora withdrew, only then, and stood up. She stretched out her arms and the younger woman complied, snuggling close to her.   
As she held her close Melia ran her fingers through the blonde hair before moving in for a long, tender kiss, not bothered by the taste of herself that still lingered on her lover's lips.

When they had to part for breath, Fiora settled down, resting her head on the high entians chest. Although it was not the most comfortable position, they remained like that for minutes.  
Eventually, she broke the silence herself.  
“Say, Fiora … Was this the only reason you called for me, or are there matters left to discuss? Until nightfall there is still a lot that has to be done before the festival can begin.”  
Fiora looked up at her, one eye remaining shut.  
“Well, actually I don't have anything to discuss, but a question. How do you like this place?”  
“This place?”, she repeated, confused. As she had not yet taken a closer look at her surroundings, she looked up, scanning the space.  
The room was much bigger than she assumed at a first glance. Much of it was obscured by old furniture drowned in thick layers of dust and other dirt, unlike the two-story cabinet she was sitting on. That reminded her of the noises she heard upon entering. This combined with Fiora's earlier comment about an invitation led her to the conclusion that …

“After everything has been cleaned up and the broken furniture and window replaced it should make for a nice place to live.”  
Fiora beamed “Right? The house has been abandoned since forever so the amount I had to pay was a more of a symbolic gesture.” She took a step back and turned her back to Melia, to the room.  
“Dunban didn't like the idea of me moving out into a new home all by myself despite only a few alleys in distance, but it just feels right. However”, she glanced over her shoulder, “I'm tempted to agree with him on the part about living alone.”

She turned towards Melia again and met her eyes, enough fear for an entire lifetime very apparent in the green orbs and the high entian woman what words would be spoken next.  
“And that's why I wanted to ask you to live here as well.”  
She slid of the cabinet and fixed her clothes before approaching Fiora. She said nothing. Instead, she closed in and continued the kiss they had to break earlier. The high entian pulled away, smiling.  
“Fiora ...” The young homs winced and she reached out to caress the younger woman's cheek with her thumb. She looked away. Her voice was shaky when she spoke again with raw emotion.  
“I should've known you'd say no. Of course you would. There's too much tying you to the Capital and you have to keep up appearance and all that j-”  
Melia silenced by carefully pressing her thumb to her lips.

“You are most certainly correct about my duties and the expectations that come with my rank...”, their eyes met once again, “I never declined your offer. It will be difficult, it may take weeks, months or the remainder of this year even, but I promise you that we will be together.”  
At first she feared her words moved Fiora to tears, her eyes welling up. She got closer and closer, as if to embrace her again, but went past her the last second and approached the door.  
She unlocked it and when she turned around a bright smile graced her features.  
“Now that it's decided we should really take care of our duties”, she announced as she opened the door and a burst of light enveloped them.  
“You're right.”

**Author's Note:**

> So more of my Xenoblade F/F trash. It's disappointing but the more I type I realize that writing in a different language, even if it's just for practice purposes, it totally not for me. Wrote it shortly after my Elma/Irina short and it came out about the same.


End file.
